


[Podfic] Motivation

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Early in Canon, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Paralysis, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Castillon02's story, read aloud (31 minutes).Jaskier thinks Geralt has a talking problem. Geralt thinks Jaskier has a listening problem. They figure it out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	[Podfic] Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Motivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238930) by [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02). 



> I really loved the voices and banter in this - I hope you will enjoy them too!
> 
> This is also the first time in years I've included bloopers at the end. Don't record works that have tongue-twisters in them, kids! :p

  


### Details

    * **Length:** 0:31:46
    * **File size:** 25Mo



### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/37a7NDH)
      * **Audiobook:** [Click here](https://bit.ly/2MEa8gz)



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic their works!


End file.
